Together when
by lYmli
Summary: Universo alterno donde Kaname y Zero son amantes, pero el primero tiene que casarse con Yuki, yaoi, Kaname x Zero


**Together when...**

- Zero - dijo Kaname entrando al cuarto donde el peliplateado estaba postrado con las manos atadas a la camilla ya que había intentado suicidarse dos veces, la primera con unos sedantes y alcohol en casa y la segunda en el hospital donde se guardó el cuchillo de la comida y se cortó las venas, una enfermera entró a tiempo para pedir ayuda y detenerlo junto a los doctores.

Ahora lo tenían atado y bajo revisión psiquiátrica, pero Zero no hablaba, se negaba a decir algo, a comer, a moverse o parpadear siquiera. Cuando Kaname se enteró fue a verlo y le dolió verlo de esa manera, nunca creyó que la relación de ellos terminaría así.

- Kaname - exclamó Zero con una gran sonrisa al verlo haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera ya que la última vez que se vieron éste le profesó todo su odio. - Viniste a verme! No sé porqué me tienen atado, llévame a casa, ¿sí? - Preguntó sonriente.

Kaname no dijo nada y se fue del lugar, fue a buscar a la doctora que estaba en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando con Zero?

- Ha estado así hace días - dijo ella preocupada. - No sabe porqué esta aquí.

- ¿Perdió la memoria?

- No, para nada - dijo ella caminando hacia la salida. - Mejor tomemos un paseo para explicarle mejor.

Kaname asintió y la siguió, salieron al jardín que daba a la ventana del cuarto de Zero, ahí éste podía ver a Kaname, le sonreía lleno de alegría, ignorando de las cortadas y heridas que se causó antes.

- Es algo que llamamos negación, a veces es común con severos crisis de depresión - dijo la doctora como Kaname miraba a Zero detenidamente. - Como sus dos intentos de suicidio fracasaron, decidió encerrarse en su cabeza, regresando a un momento feliz de su vida antes de entrar en crisis, ahora esta escondido y protegido en esas memorias.

- ¿No recuerda la causa de su malestar?

- Pretende que no pasó - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. - Como no tiene familiares ni amigos, el hospital lo llamó porque su teléfono estaba en casos de emergencias, pero si usted no lo conoce, entonces lo seguiremos cuidando.

- Él es... Zero... es mi ex novio - dijo Kaname por lo bajo como caminó hacia el hospital. - Me quedaré con él un rato.

Kaname regresó al cuarto y desató a Zero, éste apenas libre se le fue encima abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquel abrazo cálido era tan lleno de amor, algo que Kaname no creía tener de nuevo, algo que Kaname no merecía.

Flashback

- ¿Vas a casarte? - Dijo Zero en shock dejando la taza de té caer a sus pies.

Kaname estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando fijamente un punto ciego del techo.

- Mis padres dicen que es lo mejor - dijo Kaname cubriéndose los ojos, era un cobarde, tenía miedo de mirar al de ojos amatistas ya que solo veía dolor en él.

- ¿Qué saben ellos? Solo quieren que te cases con Yuki por su dinero.

- Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Kaname era hijo de una rica familia que andaba en bancarrota, por eso sus padres lo comprometieron con Yuki, Zero era el hijo de uno de los empleados de los Kuran, creció junto a Kaname y empezó una relación con él a pesar de saber que no iba a ninguna parte.

- Pero me enamoré de ti - confesó Zero con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores - dijo Kaname levantándose de la silla, lo tomó en brazos y le limpió la lágrimas.

- Podemos ser amantes, no me importa - dijo Zero aferrándose al castaño con fuerza.

- Mereces algo mejor que esto - dijo Kaname. - ¿No estas cansado de estar escondido? ¿De que no puedo darte algo más?

- Te amo! - Gritó Zero clavando sus uñas tras la camisa del otro rasguñándolo.

- Te amo también.

- No lo digas que duele! - Gritó Zero dejándose caer al piso, golpeando el piso con la taza rota, cortándose las manos.

Kaname lo agarró pronto quitándole los vidrios.

- No te hagas daño.

- Ya estoy muerto sin ti - dijo Zero entre dientes. - ¿Crees que quería enamorarme de esta forma? No.

Kaname se sintió mal por eso, ya que el amor de Zero era lo mejor que tenía en su vida, pero no dijo nada, lo arrastró a la habitación que compartían todas las noches, lo echó a la cama y empezó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la ropa, el menor se dejaba hacer, no quería pensar nada en lo que fuera su última vez con el de ojos cafés. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los besos de éste posarse en su piel calentándola, quitándole el frío que sentía, no quería que eso terminara nunca, Kaname se desnudo, restregó su cuerpo igual de ansioso contra el suyo, los dos gimieron como sus miembros erguidos se encontraron, Kaname entrelazó sus manos con los del menor, lo besó con toda la pasión del mundo al mismo tiempo que metía su miembro en su interior, Zero gimió dentro de su boca cortando el beso, se irguió como éste lo penetró lentamente tocando el punto que ya tanto conocía, dándole tanto placer y dolor porque era la última vez. Kaname sentó a Zero sobre él, dejando que el peliplateado lo cabalgara a su ritmo, uno lento, sensual, iba a extrañar esa sensación de estar completo por poseer ese cuerpo, Kaname llevó su mano para masajear los testículos de éste, arrastrando sus largos y finos dedos por el miembro de él, Zero ante el doble placer, subió y bajó con más velocidad por el miembro de Kaname que lo atravesaba hasta el fondo, los dos gritaron de placer entre TE AMOS, Zero se aferró a las sábanas como soltó su esencia y Kaname hizo lo mismo, llenándolo, el peliplateado apretó sus músculos con el placer recorriéndolo.

Después se acostaron juntos en la cama, Zero le dio la espalda a Kaname y se quedó dormido sin decir nada, Kaname lo observó un rato hasta que amaneció, jugó con los cabellos claros y le dio un beso. Quería recordar a Zero de esa forma, tan bello, apacible en la cama a su lado, quería llevarse ese recuerdo por siempre consigo, por eso se fue vistiéndose sigilosamente y se fue antes del amanecer, entonces Zero abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar, deseando que Kaname estuviera con él por siempre.

Endflashback

- Esas rosas son hermosas, ¿porqué no tenemos un jardín así en casa? - Preguntó Zero mirando por la ventana como Kaname lo alimentaba.

Zero aceptó comer si el castaño le daba, llevaban una semana así, Zero seguía en su mundo donde ellos seguían juntos, tal vez era mejor, pensó Kaname limpiándole la boca, si Zero era feliz negando la realidad de que él ya estaba casado con Yuki entonces Kaname estaba feliz.

- No me gusta el tomate - dijo Zero mirando feo al plato aún con tomate picado.

- De acuerdo - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa besándole la boca. - Solo dime qué quieres comer para esta noche.

- Quisiera ir al cine y a un buen restaurante.

- Veré si puedo hacer que te dejen salir.

- Éste lugar es horrible.

- Es un hospital, te cuidan.

- Ni sé qué tengo.

- Regresaré - dijo Kaname evitando decirle a Zero que estaba esquivando la realidad y que intentó morir dos veces sin éxito.

Zero lo dejó ir, pero cuando Kaname se fue, un vacío grande lo llenó haciéndolo llorar, confundido tomó las lágrimas en su mano sin comprender. Kaname fue a hablar con la doctora que atendía a Zero para pedirle permiso, ella no podía negarle ya que la familia Kuran daba mucho dinero al hospital, Zero era especial solo porque Kaname lo amaba, era egoísta, pero la suerte de otros enfermos valía pepino mientras que Zero estuviera con todas las comodidades.

- No puede ser, esta ignorando la realidad, es peligro para él y otras personas - dijo ella.

- Zero no es un asesino.

- No porque no hemos detenido a tiempo - dijo en ella, entonces un enfermero empezó a gritar desde el cuarto donde estaba Zero y todos corrieron para ahí.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Kaname en shock al ver a Zero hundido en la tina llena de agua, los enfermeros peleaban con él para sacarlo.

- Se estaba ahogando - dijo la enfermera nerviosa. - Un tercer intento...

- ¿Cómo es posible? - Dijo Kaname enojado a la doctora.

- Así es la mente humana, el humor es cambiante, por eso la depresión esa clave - dijo ella con la mirada asesinada de Kuran encima. - Puedes pasar días y años sumido en su mundo de felicidad y de repente puede regresar a la realidad, sentirse más triste e infeliz de cuando entró y volver a hacerse daño, esto no es un juego.

Kaname se fue sin decir nada aunque al día siguiente regresó, asomó la cabeza por el cuarto de Zero y él le sonreía como siempre.

- Mentiroso, dijiste que ibas a llevarme al cine y nunca regresaste - dijo Zero con un puchero.

Kaname sonrió al ver que Zero estaba feliz otra vez.

- ¿Porqué me cambiaron de cuarto? Éste no tiene baño como el otro.

- Aquí hay mejor vista al jardín - dijo el castaño quitando las cortinas para que Zero viera el paisaje.

- Hoy es nuestro aniversario - dijo Kaname, era cierto, sería el quinto aniversario de ellos si no hubieran terminado, si él no se hubiera casado, pero ahí estaban juntos otra vez como nada.

- Es la primera vez que lo recuerdas.

- Yo nunca olvido nada de ti, es imposible con lo delicioso que eres - dijo Kaname besándolo en el cuello haciendo que Zero se encogiera sonrojado.

- Te amo - dijo Zero sonriendo como peleaba con las ataduras que lo mantenía en la cama y trataba de besar a Kaname.

- Te amo - dijo Kaname tomándolo del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente.

Sus labios que llevaban tiempo sin toparse, se fundieron en una cálida sensación.

El Zero del presente y el Zero del pasado intercambiaban lugares en días o años, Kaname en vez de alejarse, quería estar a su lado, cuidarlo cuando se lastimaba, hacerlo más feliz cuando ya lo estaba con su sola presencia, después de todo Zero no era el único que no quería seguir adelante, Zero no era el único aferrándose a los momentos que tuvieron juntos, Kaname también se aferraba al pasado cuando eran novios, cuando se amaban, estaba bien vivir de esa forma.

_We started to walk calmly and determinedly_

_With the same scar in our hearts_

_With our backs to each other_

_Without looking back_

_We believed_

_We found out one unchanged thing_

_But we felt it was changing_

_And took a step back_

_Yet another step back afterwards_

_So as not to be hurt_

_* I wanted to say "Thank you"_

_I couldn't say "Thank you"_

_Because it's like "Good-bye for ever"_

_And too sad_

_** Maybe I shall be born again to myself some day_

_And start a journey to seek for you_

_One day_

_When I happened to be puzzled a little_

_By a new and unfamiliar view_

_Which I must have chosen_

_The gentle wind just like you_

_Blew by me_

_*** I wanted to say "I love you"_

_I couldn't say "I love you"_

_But I feel it was both my biggest lie_

_And the truth_

_** (repeat)_

_*(repeat)_

_***(repeat)_

_Even if I'm born again to someone else_

_I'll start a journey to seek for you_


End file.
